disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Jack Stands Alone/@comment-96.247.202.210-20130618212151
i know the episode doesn't start till next week but just to get you guys interested i decided to write you guys a story and i did this for you guys and i dont want you guys bored Jack's new experience this story is like a combination of hit the road jack,safe haven,the proposal(very funny movie) and a little bit of my imagination except it has a little comedy and TONS OF KICK MOMENT.hoped you like it especially the kick shippers.:) Rudy-guys guys guys BIG news!!!!! Milton-what is it? Rudy-I got the new smooth/sharp shaving cream ON SALE!!! Kim-do you need to shave your legs? cuz they are pretty hairy Rudy-no kim that's not it Jack-chest? Rudy-nope Kim-back? Rudy-nope Jack-your face? Rudy-nope and hey Jerry-then what do you need it for? Rudy-there are lots of things yoi don't know about me rudy walks towards his office and jack follows him Jack- hey rudy i know how much you love nature so I was wondering if you want to go canoeing with me just you and I Rudy-where are you gonna find a canoe? Jack-oh actually my dad bought one few days ago and he wants me to bring a friend cause it can only hold two people Rudy-whe is it? Jack- later Rudy-I wish I can but I can't cuz I have a doctors appointment Jack- what's wrong with you? you look fine to me Rudy-it looks like im healthy but everytime I sit down it makes this weird sound like im....... Jack-ok I got it but im bummed you can't come Rudy-try asking someone else? jack nods and exits rudy's office and went to ask jerry Jack-hey jerry do you want to go canoeing..... Jerry-AHHHHH" he faints into the mat jack helps jerry up Jack-are you ok? Jerry-don't ever say that C word Jack-why? Jerry-few years ago when I was 12 I was fishing in a canoe with my grandpa. I caught a tuna and he caught a sword fish everything was fine until it tipped over and my grandpa fell into the water and sank into the ocean. no one found him since Jack-oh I didn't know but im sorry for you lost. so your not going on a boat ride with me just you and I? Jerry-nope Jack-ok then jack walks toward milton while he exits out from the restroom Jack-uh milton can I ask you something? Milton-of course you can. you can tell me anything Jack-ok then are you busy today? Milton-(gives a troublesome face) ew today after karate practice I have to work on a project with julie.sorry and what were you going to ask anyway Jack-oh I was wondering if you want to go canoeing with me just you and I but I understand milton smiles at jack and he returns with a smile back too and walks towards kim Jack-hey kim Kim-oh hey jack Jack-kim can I ask you something? Kim- sure Jack- are you busy today? Kim-well after karate practice I have nothing to do..... Jack-great cuz I was wondering if you want to go on a canoe trip with me? Kim- is the guys gonna come too :) Jack-nope ( smiles at kim) Kim- why not ( happy/comfused face)? Jack-cuz I already asked them " rudy has a doctors appointment,jerry is afraid of canoes, and milton has to doa project with julie and also the canoe can only hold two people Kim-ok then and I would love to come (she smiles at jack and he smiles back) after 4 hous of practice they meet at a dock jack is holding the canoe and kim is holding the paddles Jack-so are you ready? Kim-yeah let's go in jack helps kim get in the canoe and he follows her in Kim- jack it's very nice of your dad to lent youthis canoe Jack-I know ( kim smirks) jack and kim are paddling Kim- jack are you sure we are heading the right direction Jack-yes kim i'm pretty sure we are cuz I have the map and it says go.... Kim-( cuts jack off) LOOK!!!! jack turns around and he sees rocky ponts and on the other side is a huge waterfall Jack-well then this map is a total frod (throws away the map into the river) Kim- yeah your right but we also have a choice Jack-what do you mean? Kim-well we can't turn around cuz the stream is pushing us this direction so either big drop or rocky road Jack-well... I think we should go to rocky road Kim-I don't know jack ( has a worry face) Jack- kim did I ever let you down? Kim-no Jack-do you trust me at least? Kim- yes I trust you jack and kim turn to the rocky stream and got dunked,splashed,and knocked out until the canoe floats to this calm lake where it has leafs on the water and trees everywhere jack and kim wakes up Kim- jack Jack- yeah kim Kim- where are we Jack-I don't know but I guess we don't need are paddles Kim-well this is a pretty sight to be Jack-yeah it is they smile at each other Kim-this is really nice and the rocky road was fun Jack- I had fun with you kim blushes at jack and the sun shines behind her making kim glistens and jack stares at her Kim-jack Jack-kim Kim- do you hear that? it starts to thunder Jack-yeah it's just a small thunder storm no worries 1 min later it rains hard and jack and kim are pulling the canoe on land where all the trees are Kim-( laughing) THIS IS CRAZY!!! Jack-(laughing) IT IS!!!! Kim-(laughing) WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!!! Jack-(laughing)I DON'T KNOW BUT I DID UNDERESTIMATED THE STROM!!!!! while they are laughing thunder comes again Kim-(laughing) WHOA Jack-(laughing) WE SHOULD PROBALY GET OUT OF HERE jack held out his hand to kim and she takes it and they run together while laughing. after 15 sec of running jack picks up kim by the legs while running and laughing. after another 15 sec of carrying kim he puts her down Jack-man when is the ran gonna stop Kim- I don't know but I don't want it to stop Jack-hey kim can I ask you something since it is perfect weather outside :) Kim- ( chuckles) sure Jack-do you want to dance with me? Kim-sure( she bites her bottom lip) they start to slow dance like they did in spyfall whie laughing the next day jack is walking arounf the mall and starts to have flash backs with kim and him then jack walks into the dojo to meet with rudy,milton, and jerry Rudy-hey jack Jack-oh hey rudy Rudy-how was your canoe trip? Jack-I had loads of fun Milton-who did you go with? Jack-kim Jerry-where di you guys go? Jack- at river next to the mall Rudy-ok well.... lets get to work milton spar with jack Milton-fine go ahead jack fli me like you mean it Jack-( starts to have flashbacks from kim of kong when they saprred in the begiing and the end. then he shakes his head) i'm not gonna flip you Milton-pound me? Jack-no and I will never pound you Milton-then what are you gonna do then? Jack- nothing cuz i'm not gonna spar with you jack exits the dojo and goes to falafal phils Milton-whoa what was that Jerry- I don't know but milton you won! Milton jerry I did not win he bailed me out Milton- ( takes a deep breath) rudy do you think we should get jack back Rudy- nah don't worry he will come back maybe he needs to clear out some things from his chest meanwhile with jack at falafal phils Jack-phil can I talk to you Phil- not now I have customers Jack-phil i'm your only customer here Phil- (pauses for 3 sec) ok what do you need Jack- did you ever have a crush that is so strong you can't let it out? Phil-oh I see how it is you like someone Jack- yes phil I like someone Phil-well who is this special girl? Jack-well you should know who it is Phil- I don't know this girl ( looks confused) Jack-she is the girl that I always hang out here Phil-hmmmm? Jack-you know what phil i'm just gonna go home cuz im late for dinner Phil- ok have a good day jack waves goodbye and heads home jack sees his dad on his porch and sits next to him Jack-hey dad Jack's dad-hey Jack-can I tell you something? Jack's dad- you can tell me anything Jack- do you remeber that promise I made when I was 5? Jack's dad-the one that you will never fall in love with a girl? Jack- yeah that one Jack's dad-well what about it? Jack-I think I broke that promise? Jack's dad- well who do you like? Jack-( takes a deep breath) kim Jack's dad- hey is she one of your best friends? Jack-that's her Jack's dad- well she is a beautiful girl I can see why you like her:) Jack-not only that but she's different from all the other girls that I met and aslo she's kinda like me? Jack's dad- how is she like you? Jack-we both are a blackbelt and the only blackbelts in the dojo,we both love to skate, we both are loyal and honest to our friends and eachother. Jack's dad- wow she kinda sounds special. and I need to tell you something important..... Jack-I'm listening Jack's dad-look I remember my first girl that I liked and that girl was you mother and its just like you and kim.your mother and I have so much in common but I remember this moment when I was at her brothers 18th birthday party and out of all the guys she chose me and we slow dance and were one centimeter away from my first kiss and that's when I fell in love with her so I knew I had to let it out and now look at it now I got married and had you and a wonderful life. Jack-wow dad thanks but I also miss mom :( Jack's dad - hey do you want to see something cool? Jack- sure ( softly) Jack's dad- do you see all the stars out on this glorious night Jack- yeah Jack's dad- that star is your mother Jack- really Jack's dad- yeah. I sometimes come out and talk to her. Jack's dad- well im going to bed are you coming? Jack-nah im just gonna look at the stars jack's dad left and jack is staring out to the stars next day jack walks into the dojo Jack- hey rudy Rudy-oh hey jack Jackdo you know where kim is? Rudy- why???? do you need to talk to her? Jack- yes I do Rudy-did kim tell you Jack- tell me what? Rudy-so she didn't Jack- tell me what? Rudy- ( takes a deep breath) kim just told me 30 mins ago that she is moving to Alaska to live with her dad and she said it's permanent Jack- WHAT?!?! Jack- where is she now?!?! Rudy-she went to the airport 15 mins ago her flight isn't until 3 Jack- ( looks at his watch) 2;30 pm Rudy- oh and I forgot she wanted me to give you this ( pulls out a letter from hit the road jack) jack takes the letter Rudy-I can drive you up there Jack-no if you drive me up there then I will be too late jack runs to his locker and grabs the letter he kept from hit the road jack Rudy- are you gonna call a cab? Jack- no but im gonna rum Rudy- WHAT!!!!! Jack-I have too it the only way I can reach kim Rudy-but thats miles and miles and miles.... Jack- ( cuts off rudy) of traffic but if I can run through traffic maybe I can find kim in the airport Rudy- I have one thing to say..... good luck jack smiles and runs out the door jack runs past the mall and on the street. as he is on the street he sees miles of traffic and a police stops him Jack- officer please you have to let me go ( in a pleading way) Officer-sorry you were running through traffic I need your information. whats your name son. Jack- jack brewer Officer- and one last thing? why are you running through traffic? Jack- because I have to let a friend know something efore she flies to Alaska Officer-oh so your not going to see blake shelton in concert? Jack-no sir and blake shelton is here? Officer-so your not going to the concert your going to the airport? Jack- yes sir then jack runs off and runs out of traffic then jack reaches the airport jack reaches the airport and runs through people then he found kim entering the plane and he followsher. kim already sat in the plane and jack enters in Kim-JACK!?!? (stamd up) Jack- kim I need to tell you something Employe- sir do you have a ticket? Jack-no mam I don't but I need to Employe- ( cuts off jack) then get out of this plane!!!!! Jack-mam im not going to Alaska I need to tell her something it will be quick Employe-ok fime but you only get 5 mins thats all !!!! Jack-great cuz that's all I need employe walks away Jack-kim rudy told me everything and i understand but kim there is a part of me that keeps going through my mind and im gonna tell you right now. ( takes a deep breath) when we first met I catched your apple and I thought to myself is this girl like the others. Then a few days ago when we were friends I thought maybe she's different then few weeks of being she is different from others and that's what i like about you so far.2nd year of being friends when we hugged at the tournament you know the one i almost went to Japan i felt like i didn't want to let you go and that's when I sprout deelings for you but im still confused if i liked you the whole time? Then Hollywood came to us and at the beginning ifelt nervous but after we've gone through i felt confident around you that i wanted to kiss you at the top of the Hollywood sign but the directer erupted us.Then the prince came into town and when i asked you for a dance with you and im telling you the truth. I don't like to slow dance with sombody but when im with you it's actually fun to dance with sombody who's special. last but not least yesturday kim that canoe trip i cant stop thinking about it but i think that im falling for you. that day was so special that i want to relive it with you. The point im saying is I really like you alot actually. one last thing to say if you fly away im never going to forgive myself for this. Kim-look jack i dont want to leave you guys its just i haven't seen my dad since ever and it's been so long that i dont know what he looks like. I'm gonna miss the dojo,my friends,my mom, and you Jack-so your not staying Kim-im afraid not Jack- if your not staying then here I want you to read this ( hands her the letter from hit the road jack) kim takes it Jack-I haven't read yours yet but I will kim smiles then it fades Kim- well I guuess this is goodbye Jack- hey hey hey lets don't say goodbye lets just say see you later Kim-jack im really gonna miss you Jack- me too jack and kim hug like they did in hit the road jack except they don't freak out and it's alittle longer Kim-(hugging jack) jack I want you to know if they think you weak because your on the good side then they're wrong cuz I think your amazing at everything even as a friend and also no one can replace. jack smiles and while hugging her he kisses her head then they let go Jack- see you later ( softly) Kim-see you later ( softly) jack waves goodbye to kim then exits jack sits down in those chairs by the entrance and pull out the letter and reads it after 15 mins of reading he puts th letter back in the envelope and walks towards the exit until kim walks up behind him Jack-kim what are you doing here the plane just left Kim- I know I canceled my own flight Jack- but what made you changed your mind? Kim-I don't know I guess im not ready to leave seaford ( smiles at jack) jack smiles back Kim-oh that message you said earlier that was very sweet of you Jack-well I just had to let out I guess jack and kim smile at eachother then they look at eachother and jack steps towards kim and make the same move he did in the karate games and they kiss for 5 secs then they break away the kiss and they look at eachother nervously Jack-are you ready to go home? Kim- yeah.yeah i am Jack- ok Kim- do I need to call a cab? Jack-no don't call the cab ther's traffic Kim- then how are we supposed to get home ? Jack-well I ran all the way here so.... do you want to walk with me? Kim- sure ( bites her lip) and they left together to go home or i can say the dojo thsnk you guys so much for reading this . it literally took me 2 weeks to write this and i put alot of thought into this .so if you disliked it i totally understand and also stay tuned for kims new experience. ps.im sorry this was really long,if you wondering who i am i am the one who wrote that really long episode guess on the subsinker page 4 or 5 and one last thing to say please and PLEASE comment below thank you guys so much.